Hetalia Academy
by Ethomara
Summary: AU. Hetalia Academy had the largest student exchange program in the world. Students and teachers from all over gather at the school. Come join out team for learning and love drama. Human names used. T for anything that comes from Lovi


_**Hetalia Academy**_

**Chapter One;**

**Introduction**

Fore note!

So yeah, my first Hetalia piece and this is just the introduction… it's long… I'm not even sure how long the chapters will be.

Liechtenstein is named Alessia Giulia, since she technically has no official name. Ah, Denmark is Anko and Norway is Lukas.

I'm having fun with this piece.

The rest of the chapters will be in third person, singled on one character.

I will only be putting the disclaimer on this page… I hate seeing it on every page of a story, it bugs me. I'm sure you understand that I do not own Hetalia. The only thing I own is the plot and the blue haired character that will appear in a single chapter… with Denmark.

Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Hetalia Academy. A place filled with the world's people. It is the world's largest student exchange program. There is no majority of countries in the school, even if it is located in Canada. Hetalia Academy hosts students and teachers from all over the globe. The school itself is as big as any university, with its burgundy brick buildings it stands out against the clouds on its hill. The school sits above a town, tucked behind trees on the boarder of Ontario and Quebec. It is beautifully warm in the summer and annoyingly cold in the winter… and fall… and early spring. The school is co-ed and boarding, unless they pay for their own apartment off campus. It is divided by grade and of course gender… though it hardly seems to work at this school as it seems to have an extremely high homosexuality rate. It's actually rather known for it. Not to say that all students and teacher that work at the facility are gay… just a high percentage.<p>

Today is the first day before classes officially start. The entirety of the school has gathered in the auditorium to welcome the new year of school. The teachers have gathered on the stage, their expressions ranging from utter boredom to exuberant to lustful. Each has their own view on how the year will pass, each with their own goals. They wait for their principal to step up and give her speech, waiting for it to be over so they can gossip among themselves… or flirt with the closest person.

Those who have been in the school before sit talking with friends. They catch up to old friends and introduce themselves to new ones, ignoring everyone outside of their clique. They wait impatiently for this to be over so they can spend their last day of freedom with their friends. The seniors sit, their heads tilted a little higher than the rest, smug that this is to be their last year. The freshmen sit in the back, fidgeting. Some of giddiness, others from fear; both in their own rite being unable to sit still.

A certain freshman is a little too loud, giddily talking to his brother, hands flying as he speaks. His auburn hair bouncing with him. Amber eyes flitting around the room, taking in all the people. He groped for his brother's hand, tightening his grip on it when he finally caught it.

"Can you believe it? We finally made it to High School!" He squealed, attracting a few peoples' attention, most of which gave him a scowl and turned away from the annoyingly loud Italian. "Grandpa would be so proud. Aren't you excited? We got into one of the most amazing schools!" He giggled.

His brother's peridot eyes glared into his. Burgundy hair fell into his eyes and he swiped at it annoyed, with his free hand. "Feli, let me go." His brother pouted at him and he glowered back, holding back a hiss. How could his younger brother make him feel as if everyone staring was his fault? "I don't fucking care that we made it to this school." He looked away quickly pulling his hand away.

"Oh…" Feli sat dejected. The slightly older boy sat there for a moment before letting out a terse sigh and slid his hand back into his brothers.

"I guess it is an accomplishment… for you, Feliciano." He huffed keeping his eyes trained on their hands.

"Thank you, Lovino!" He sprung at the other over the arm of the chair to hug him. Lovino blushed looking away from him, letting his eyes wander. His eyes were caught by those of a teacher on the stage; the males in question's chocolate hair framed his face and emerald eyes danced with excitement. The teacher grinned cheerfully at him. Lovino blushed even deeper than before when the teacher winked at him. Wasn't that wrong? Maybe there was someone behind them that the teacher was winking at. Yanking free from his brother he turned to find himself staring at a wall… okay maybe not.

Feliciano had turned his attention away from his brother and was now scanning the crowd of people sitting in the auditorium. There were so many, as the two brothers had come from such a smaller school in Italy. Catching the eye of a blond male sitting with the juniors he grinned and waved. The blond blushed and looked away, back to the dark haired Japanese boy sitting next to him, who looked over his shoulder at the Italian. He, though, waved back pulling Feliciano's attention from the blond.

"Hey Ludi!" Silver hair bobbed on the stage, pushing the staring brunette teacher out of the way. "Move Antonio, you're in my way." The other male stepped aside without even a retort. "Ludwig!" Crimson eyes searched the crowd until he successfully landed on his target, who sank into his seat as the teacher tried to jumped off the stage. "Hey br-!" The end of the word was cut off as he was yanked off kilter by the music teacher. "Hey! I was doing something-"

"Inappropriate." The Austrian man finished, pulling the other away from the edge of the stage. The Prussian fought lightly but gave up when the cute little Liechtenstein history teacher appeared on the stage, followed by the principal. A knockout of a beauty with a temper that rivaled the Prussian's own. The Hungarian woman took in the Austrian teacher, his hand wrapped in the collar of the other mans shirt.

"Please behave Gilbert; I only gave you this job because you begged me." Ignoring the sputtered protests she went on. "Now… please leave the students alone for the moment." She smiled at the Austrian. "Thank you, Roderich." Turning away from the two men she smiled at her youngest teacher. "So, Alessia, ready?"

The Liechtenstein women blushed. "I-I guess." She offered a smiled to the older woman. "I-I mean. Y-yes, Elizaveta." She set her shoulders, making the older woman grin at her.

Everyone suddenly turned at a shout. "Come on! Get this thing moving!" The blond was standing from his seat, glasses sliding down his nose as he yelled; blue eyes light and cowlick bobbing.

"Alfred sit down." The blond at his side, clearly his brother; both had blond hair and the same features though the second male had longer, wavy shoulder length hair and violet eyes, urged.

"Aw… don't be so uptight Mattie." Alfred grinned at him before turning back to yell at the teachers on the stage. 'Mattie' sunk down in his seat. There were some days when Matthew wished that he really was invisible and not just misplaced all the time. Thankfully his brother's yelling stopped and the principal took her place at the podium.

"Welcome all to a new year at Hetalia Academy." She smiled a very beatific smile before continuing. "For some this may be your first year here and we would love to say welcome to our school." There was a slight stirring in the audience as most of the student body turned to take in the newbies. "Welcome back to those who are returning to our school."

"Come on lady, hurry it up. I have better things to do!" The muddy blond haired man stood, blues eyes showing nothing but boredom. "This is boring!" He suddenly disappeared from view as the freshman beside him yanked him back into his seat. "Ah, Lukas. This is boring." He threw his arms around the shorter male who cringed back and whacked him between the shoulder blades, sending him sliding to the floor.

"Shut up, Anko." He sat back, crossed his legs and watched the other pick himself off the ground. "And touch me again and I will kill you." His voice held no emotion and he quickly turned his attention back to the woman on stage who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay… as I was saying. This year is going to be our best year yet. We have expanded our population of students." She clapped her hands. "This year we will also be introducing a new activity. We will have nation weeks! Submit your nation into the office on a small ballet given there and your country may just get a week in the school year!" She giggled.

"Like, you totally have to have Poland be first!" The Hungarian looked down at the male sitting in the front row; he flipped his blond hair over his shoulder and straightened his skirt. "It is after all, totally, Poland law." If Elizaveta hadn't known any better… if she hadn't had that particular young man in her office more than once she probably would have mistaken him as a girl.

Elizaveta twitched as suddenly several people were up and shouting about which nation should be first. "One more interruption and you will all have a trip to my office for the rest of the day." She growled at the crowd before her. There was a sudden quiet in the room. Her reputation had always preceded her and now she was glad for it. "Fine, I will make this very brief since you all seem to have someplace more important to be."

"Thank you!" Anko hollered from his seat, to which his freshman companion shoved him off the seat again.

"This year we are bringing in a brand new set of rules. These do not cancel out the pervious rules." She glared at the three males behind her who had started a conversation. "These are rules added to it. For students we will go over these rules tomorrow morning. For teachers…" She reached under the podium; producing her frying pan she swung it back at the three teachers. It skimmed the blond and the brunette but nailed the silver haired male square in the face. "Pay attention you dolts, this is directed at you." She hissed before tucking away from pan and straightening her skirt. "For teachers there will be a meeting after school tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at the auditorium. "Well… welcome to Hetalia Academy."

There was a sudden surge of movement as the whole of the auditorium stood. Antonio, his eyes trained on his target, gravitated to the edge of the stage. Elizaveta grabbed the Spaniard by the collar, the blond Frenchman in her other hand and Roderich had captured the Prussian man. "All of three of you are to show up tomorrow. If you do not, your sorry ass is fired." She scanned their faces. Why she had hired the three goofballs was beyond her. She didn't even understand how they even got their degrees. She turned away and sighed, releasing them. Turning back quickly she scowled at the Frenchman. "You are not to touch any of the students, Francis." She crossed her arms when he pouted. "I don't care what you think; it is assault on a minor."

"Not if they're over sixteen." Francis pointed out, his eyes already scanning for a new target.

"No. Absolutely not. Touch one of them and I will kill you myself." Francis sighed and turned away to pout at his two friends. He got no help there as the other two parts of their trio were busy. Gilbert was fighting with Roderich again, the two in their own little world and Antonio was already wading into the crowd of students.

Antonio had pushed through to the middle of the auditorium when he tripped; almost sprawling. The kid he tripped over blinked sleepily at him and mumbled an apology but Antonio was already steady and walking again. At this rate he would miss his chance. Light green eyes and the boy's scowl still haunted his thoughts.

As a teacher rushed past Berwald stepped out of the way, pulling the fourth member of the group out the way. Anko, his hand wrapped in Lukas's sleeve, waved to the Swedish male.

"Look! I found my own sailor!" Anko giggled… until Lukas stepped on his foot. "Ow! Luke! Be nice!"

The freshman turned to look at the towering Swedish man. "Hello. I'm Lukas."

Berwald nodded. "B'rw'ld." The other male nodded before turning back to Anko who was yelling at a tall scary looking kid; his soft white blond hair and violet eyes a strict contrast to his solid frame and thick scarf. He was smiling at Anko, a gentle smile that should anyone look too hard into it Berwald was sure that they could see their death playing in his mind. Turning away from the mess Anko was causing he almost ran into someone else. This person was not a teacher… not by far. He looked rather scared and lost. A freshman no doubt. Blinking he looked at the new student, really looked at him. His hair shone gold and frightened violet eyes stared up at Berwald for the slightest moment before the other was stumbling over apologies and hurrying away.

Berwald watched the male stumble through the crowd before sighing. "S'rry." He mumbled to himself staring after the freshman. He had never believed in perfection before but he believed he had finally found it. The male's wide eyes and silky hair that fell in his face, Berwald knew the sight would stay with him. It had to, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was still staring after the male when Anko poked him. "Dude, pay attention." He waved in front of his face. "Earth to Sweden!" Anko screamed in his ear. Berwald turned to glare at the Danish man but he was already back to annoying Lukas. He would say that this year was going to be like any other but he couldn't help but hope that one thing would change.

Welcome to Hetalia Academy. We hope you have a great school year. With just over three thousand students and over seventy teachers Hetalia Academy is a beautiful. On behalf of the staff and students, I welcome you to our school and all it's drama.


End file.
